


Unification of our Reverence.

by penceyprincess



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Summer of Like - Fandom, etc - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, porn with a lot of plot lol basically, porn???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprincess/pseuds/penceyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey knew who they were, and he was sure they knew him too, and it was just a friendly invitation to interact, but the way they'd caught their lip between their teeth when his eyes met theirs, Mikey was sure things wouldn't end as planned. And so here he was, clutching a red solo cup to his chest, trying to appear as unknowing as possible; their stare burning into his sweat stained Anthrax tee. He knew he could move, just walk away and disapear into the crowd of unknowing band members, but he didn't feel it was necessary.</p>
<p>(PODFIC & WRITTEN FIC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unification of our Reverence.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE: PODFIC OF THIS CHAPTER AVAILABLE HERE!!! (WARNING: I have a slight speech impediment, which isn't too obvious but you can catch it if you really listen!!)  
> https://soundcloud.com/devoteesrm/chapter-one

Mikey simpered, pressing the rim of his glass to his lips, Jägermeister burning at his throat, forcing a cough up from his lungs. He didn't mind parties, what he did mind, was going to one with friends and ending the night alone in some strangers bed with either a terrible ache in his backside or hair tossed lazily in his face.  
He was stalling now.  
They'd been eyeing him up for awhile, confidence radiating from their tanned skin, trying to lead him over. Mikey knew who they were, and he was sure they knew him too, and it was just a friendly invitation to interact, but the way they'd caught their lip between their teeth when his eyes met theirs, Mikey was sure things wouldn't end as planned. And so here he was, clutching a red solo cup to his chest, trying to appear as unknowing as possible; their stare burning into his sweat stained Anthrax tee. He knew he could move, just walk away and disappear into the crowd of band members, but he didn't feel it was necessary.  
He realized he'd gotten lost in his head again and turned back to them, eyes widening when he noticed they weren't standing by the stairwell anymore, his immediate thought being; "Gotta fuckin' go," Things were out of hand and he tried fucking sailing out of there, his glasses seated at the edge of his nose, but things didn't end well and he collided with exactly the someone he was trying to avoid, both of their drinks spilling, Mikey's glasses hitting the tile. But, neither of them did, Pete clinging to both of them in his arms, purposefully flexing in his muscle tee. The music didn't stop like in the movies, no one really bothered to stare long, but Mikey felt incredibly strucken the minute they touched.  
Pete Wentz was known for sure as a dare devil, and cocky guy with a get fucked attitude. Mikey had seen him stage dive plenty of times, but as close as they were? Not really.  
"Mikey fuckin' Way." Pete drawled out the curse, stepping back to give him some space. Mikey retrieved his glasses from the floor, tucking them into his shirt, they needed to be cleaned.   
"Pete, lovely seeing you." He lied right through his teeth, it was beyond lovely, Mikey's little bassist heart aching at the sight of someone he looked up to, little did he know Pete felt the same.   
"I'd hope so."  
There was a silent laugh distributed between them, both boys clinging on to the last words, not wanting to disperse quite yet.  
"I don't know if you noticed but --." Pete's mouth was moving but Mikey heard nothing, the Jäger bombs effect hitting him hard.   
"Do you wanna have sex?"   
Mikey gasped and grabbed at his own face, eyes wide. He could barely see Pete's reaction which made his anxiety desperately worse.  
"I was getting to that, hoping to buy you a drink first. Seems unnecessary now."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written back in 2011', and I'm really just rewriting most of what I can. I'll try and be frequent with my Updates, but no promises!!!  
> Wattpad: @EarlySunsets-


End file.
